1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer including a recording head configured to eject a liquid such as ink, a conveyor belt configured to convey a sheet (a recording medium) to a position at which the sheet is opposed to the recording head, and an electrostatic-attractive-force generating means configured to permit the conveyor belt to generate an electrostatic attractive force.
In the ink-jet printer described above, the electrostatic-attractive-force generating means includes two electrodes, i.e., an electrode plate and an earth plate, each having a comb-like shape, and an electrode protection film that covers the electrode plate and the earth plate. The electrostatic-attractive-force generating means is configured to permit the conveyor belt to generate the electrostatic attractive force by application of a voltage between the two plates. The sheet is conveyed to a region at which the sheet is opposed to the recording head while being attracted to the conveyor belt by the electrostatic attractive force, and then an image is formed on the sheet by the recording head.